Home
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Soul and Maka are injured during a mission which causes a long lost person to come home realizing all that's been missed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soul transformed in time to catch Maka as winced and her legs gave way. He eased her to the ground as people crowded around. He was breathing heave as blood seemed to gush from his own wounds as he held her tight. "Maka…. Maka, open your eyes, stay."

"Soul…" She sighed as he looked up at him. "You're hurt so bad." Soul snorted as he shook his head.

"You look like death and… you're worried about others…" He shook his head and gave her a little smirk.

"An ambulance is on the way." A woman said as she came closer handing Soul her jacket. "I'm a nurse, I can help until they get here."

"Soul…. Help Soul first." Maka said as she held to his shirt. "Soul…"

"It's okay, Maka. We'll be alright." He said as he watched her eyes close. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer himself; the black blood couldn't help him with these wounds. "Tell… tell them we're from the DWMA." He told the girl as he winced and grabbed his side. "Meister Maka and death scythe Soul." He said before he fell unconscious. It was a matter of another thirty seconds by the time the ambulance arrived. They began their work and put the two on stretchers, rushing them to the hospital.

A tall woman with long brown hair walked down the hallway dressed in a fitting green shirt and a black pencil skirt. She looked at the man with grey hair and blue eyes, wearing a white jacket. "I came as soon as you called." She told him. "You said there's a meister and weapon team here?"

He nodded. "We're still running a couple tests and monitoring them. There's some abnormalities in his blood work. They're lucky to be a live right now. We're going to keep her longer to keep an eye on the baby."

"Baby?"

"The meister is pregnant. It's like something had protected the child from any harm, but just to be safe we want to keep the monitors on and check every test we can since she still early on, we don't know what could potentially happen."

The woman nodded. "What are their names?"

"The man told a witness that she was meister Maka and he was death scythe Soul. We've notified the academy they are sending someone over right away."

"Maka?" The doctor looked at her. "Her name is Maka?"

"You know her?" The doctor asked.

"My daughter's name is Maka, but, she'd never…. She couldn't be this girl, my daughter's not pregnant, she's not even with anyone."

"Maka!" A scream rang out as someone ran past them and to the room ahead. The woman looked shocked as a man with red hair blubbered at the girl's side.

"Excuse me, are you the doctor for Maka and Soul?" A boy asked making the woman and the doctor turn around. "I'm Lord Death, this is our doctor, Franken Stein."

"Kimi." Stein said with a smirk as he looked at the woman.

She narrowed her eyes. "Stein."

"You're Lord Death?" The doctor asked looking at Kid

"Believe it or not." Stein smirked. "You might want to go control him before he breaks something." Stein told Kid who nodded and wandered off to calm Spirit, before Stein turned back to the doctor. "What is their condition?"

"Well, they're stable. Multiple lacerations, most were deep. I don't understand how they're still alive. And the baby was completely untouched, like something protected it. We're still running a few tests, but they should be alright. Although there's some abnormalities with Soul's blood work. They're unconscious mostly due to exhaustion and blood loss." Stein nodded.

"He has Black Blood, it's nothing to worry about. We'll have them transferred back to the academy."

"They're getting the care they need here." Kimi said.

"I'd have thought you'd want the best for your darling daughter." Stine grinned. "Or have you been away and unreachable long enough to forget you have one? Besides, we're better equipped and more knowledgeable on the conditions than a human hospital." He walked past the shocked woman. He knew it was a low blow, but after years of watching over the two and seeing how her absence and lack of communication had bothered Maka somehow annoyed him. He walked over as nurses started yelling and machines began screaming.

"You can't get up." A nurse said.

Stein smirked as Spirit and Kid ran from Maka's room to see the nurses trying to stop Soul from getting to his feet. "Seems like a job for you." Stein told Spirit who sighed and walked into the room.

"We need a minute." He told the nurses who only looked at him a minute as he stared at the younger man. Soul glared as he continued to pull everything off. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he shut the door behind the nurses.

"What's going on?" Kimi asked as she stood next to Stein and Kid.

Kid shook his head. "Perhaps I should have allowed the others along, maybe they could hold him down."

"Not when Maka's hurt and he doesn't know anything." Stein shook his head as the door opened and Spirit helped Soul walk.

"Stein." Soul said as he looked at the professor making everyone walk closer. "What's going on?"

"You're disobeying orders it seems." He twisted the screw. Soul glared at him making him sigh. "It seems it's a wonder you're alive. You're both going to be fine. You're knocked for a loop from exhaustion and blood loss."

"The baby?" Soul asked worried.

Stein smirked. "Just fine. The doctor thinks it's a miracle. He said it was like something protected it from any harm."

"The black blood." Soul said with a sigh. "We were using it as much as we could, we knew we needed the armor and I guess it wrapped around the baby." He looked in the room at Maka still unconscious.

"Go sit with her, we're going to get everything worked out to get you back to the academy." Stein watched Soul nod before Spirit helped him to the chair next to Maka's bed.

"Now don't move or I'll kick your ass and then tell Maka what you did. Got it?" Spirit threatened. Soul gave him a look but didn't argue as Spirit rounded on Kimi while Stein and Kid went to work on the transfer. "What are you doing here?"

"What' is this?" She asked looking angrily over his shoulder at Soul reaching out to hold Maka's hand. "Is that her weapon? And she's pregnant. What have you done?"

"I let our daughter be happy." He said as he put his hands in his pockets glancing behind him. "Maka is smarter than you know, she's grown up into a wonderful woman. Soul isn't me and Maka isn't you." She looked at him as he gave a small smirk. "He's good for her. Always at her side, no matter what. Even when they fight, they manage to sit down and figure out how to fix things. I've never seen her happier than when she's with him."

"You let her walk down that same path we did. It doesn't matter that they're not us, you know exactly how this is going to end. With her heart shattered." She glared at her ex-husband.

"No, believe it or not, that's not how this end." Spirit shook his head. "And if you actually spent any time around them you would see that. Maka knew it was important for you to travel, to help people but you didn't see her face when she had important moments to share with her mother and you were nowhere to be found, you weren't there to see the disappointment when she couldn't find a way to contact you to tell you about them dating and how happy she was, or when they got in engaged or even the wedding. And when they found out they were going to become parents. You weren't there for the most important moments in her life and you have no right to tell her she's wrong."

"You're Maka's mom, right?" Soul asked as he slowly walked over to them

"Hey!" Spirit scolded. "What did I say?"

"Wasn't listening." Soul waved him off making Spirit look at him, ready to burst but Soul ignored him as he looked at the woman. "Maka's been trying to find you for a while." The woman waited for him to start scolding her. He looked at Maka and smiled. "She'll be so happy you're here."

Spirit watched him wince making him sigh. "Come on, sit back down before you end up needing more than one Maka Chop." Soul chuckled as he sat back down with the older scythe's help.

"Is that her stuff?" He asked looking at the bag off to the other side of the room. Spirit nodded and grabbed the bad, handing it to him. "Thanks." He said as he went through the bag before pulling out rings. "You know she'll rip me apart if I let the hospital lose them. Can you grab my bag, Maka will really kill me if I lost mine too." He chuckled and ended in a couching fit.

"Relax, Soul eater." Spirit said, trying to sound annoyed but the worry was clear on his face. "I'll grab the bag. Watch over my Maka."

"You mean my Maka." Soul grinned making Spirit glare at him before grabbing Soul's bag from the other room and letting him find his own ring in it. Soul slid it back on his hand.

"Soul…." Soul jumped forwards and smiled at her as she blinked and looked at him with a soft smile. "What… what happened?"

"Just you sleeping in for once." He smirked as he took her hand and gently slid the rings back on her hand making her smile brighten. "Stein and Kid are getting the hospital to transfer us to the academy, we'll have to take turns sleeping to make sure there's no experimenting with Stein." He smirked watching as she giggled softly.

"How are you?" She asked reaching out to touch the cut on his cheek as she furrowed her brow in worry.

"Better than you." He said as he looked at her. "Although the black blood did it's job protecting us." He smirked and gently laid a hand on her little baby bump. "It even protected the little one." She smiled at him as he grinned. "And look who else came all the way here for you." He looked at the door where Kimi and Spirit stood watching them.

"Mama." Maka gasped as she tried to sit up.

"Don't do that." Soul said but his voice was laced with concern. "Stupid." She gave him a quick glare, but she knew he was only being him. She looked back at her mother who smiled at her. "Here." He said as he used the button on the bed to sit her up a little. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Soul." She smiled at him as he nodded and sat back in the chair letting Maka and her mother talk a bit.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Maka smiled at her. "I knew I would have heard if something happened, but I was still so worried after all these years, I kept missing you by like a day." She smiled at her mother. "I guess you met Soul already."

"Yeah, she met him while he ripped all his monitors and IVs out and walked over here to sit with you." Spirit said as Soul glared at Spirit as if he was ready to lunge at him and strangle him while Maka turned angry eyes on Soul.

"Soul." She said angrily making him look at her. "Seriously not cool."

"You're one to talk. Always making me so uncool all the time." He scoffed as she sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway. Mama, this is Soul. He's my husband." She said glancing at Soul who gave a small smile taking her hand in his. "We got married last year and then we found out we're going to have a baby in about six months." She smiled happily. "I know it sounds like I'm repeating you guys. I already got a speech from Papa when we started dating, but it's different." Maka squeezed Soul's hand and felt him squeeze a little more. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"You're laying in a hospital bed, waiting for tests and with so many injures, and you're worried about a mother who was never there…." Kimi said as it all overwhelmed her, and she felt tears building in her eyes. She watched as Maka just smiled.

"We've got the transfer." Stein said as he and Kid walked back in. "You're awake." He said surprised. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Maka said with a small smile before she looked around. "And sick." Soul reached over taking the trashcan from Spirit and held it for her as she threw up. "So not cool." She said once she was done. Soul looked at her worried as she held her side.

"Let me see. You probably ripped open those wounds." He walked over to look at the bandages, lifting them a bit to see the lacerations. "Just ripped the scabs a bit. You'll be alright. It's going to be a little while before we have our transportation to take us all back, but we'll get you to the academy and you can go home in the morning." Soul nodded as he stood beside Maka.

Soul looked at Maka as she rested her head back on the pillow. "Get some rest." He said softly before he kissed her forehead. "Sleep, Maka." She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Maka shifted in the bed. "You need rest too." Soul sighed and climbed onto the bed laying beside her, letting her cuddle into his side. It was only a few moments before they both couldn't fight the sleep anymore.

Spirit sighed as he laid a blanket over Soul. "They're ridiculous." Stein said making Spirit smirk and nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kimi watched from the balcony as Soul walked beside Maka, both looking much better after plenty of rest. Soul wrapped his arm around Maka as she smiled and leaned into him, both happy to be free to finally go home. "She's grown up so much." Kimi said softly watching the two stop to talk.

"She has." Spirit said as he stopped beside her, watching the two. "She's always been more mature than she really was, but she's accomplished a lot since you last spoke with her."

"I've missed so much. I should have been here. I should have been here for all of it." She said as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why couldn't I have just come home?"

"You were saving the world." He leaned on the rail as Soul chuckled and bent down, letting Maka climb on his back. "Maka knew that, she was so proud knowing you're out there taking care of people all over the world. She knew you had work to do."

"But I wasn't here for her when she got older, I wasn't here for her big moments, we wrote but even then, I wasn't there when she fell in love or started dating and got engaged. And her wedding. Your daughter only gets married once and I missed it, and now I almost missed being here when she had her first child. My first grandchild and I nearly missed it." She shook her head. "I always thought you were so irresponsible, so childish. There was no reason for you to be in my life at all or part of Maka's, but I was wrong. You were there for her through everything." She sighed.

Spirit shrugged. "Well I was irresponsible and immature. I never did the right thing and it usually led to me hurting you and Maka." She looked at him. "Believe it or not it was actually those two who made me change. As they got older I made sure to keep an eye on them, I tried to be there when she needed me, even though she didn't want me there." He smirked. "I still made sure I was there. As they got older it was Soul who got her to agree to let me have another chance to be a better father for her. He convinced her that I could do it, and that made me want to be the best father I could. To prove to him that his faith wasn't misplaced and to show Maka that I really am here for her no matter what. They've been through a lot, they're both smarter than they give themselves credit for and they understand more than you would think."

"I still…" She shook her head.

Spirit watched her a moment before looking out as the sun sank in the sky and he gave a small smile. "Maka is famous for her keeping pictures of everything. She's got so many albums, it drives Soul crazy." He chuckled and smiled at her. "If you're so upset you've missed so much then why not check out the memories she has stored. She would love to walk you through."

"You think it'll be okay?" She asked unsure.

Spirit chuckled. "I'm sure she would love it. I'll call and ask about coming over tomorrow." He watched her brighten up a bit. "Get some rest, we can meet in front tomorrow around nine." She nodded.

"I better get going." She said softly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Spirit smiled as she left. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Maka's number only to have Soul answer. "Isn't this Maka's phone?"

"She's getting a bath." Soul said. "What do you want old man?"

"One day I'm going to kill you." He threatened only to make Soul chuckle. "Maka has pictures from when you guys became partners and through the years, right?"

"Yeah, they're taking up the one corner of the Livingroom." Soul said.

Spirit smiled. "Would it be alright if her mother and I stop by tomorrow? Kimi has been having some issues with the fact that she's missed so much."

"That's because she should have been here." Soul said

"I know, but she was off saving the world. Maka gets a lot from her." Spirit told him and sighed. "I don't think she'll be running off again though. She's torn up about missing Maka grow up and you two together."

Soul sighed. "I think Maka would actually really like that. She's been so worried about not hearing from her the last few years, she's been so happy knowing she's back. Maybe she'll be even better if they spend some time together. I've got to meet up with kid for a couple minutes in the morning anyway. Since she's still a little beat up and she's still got morning sickness it's probably best if someone stays with her."

"We'll be over in the morning." Spirit told him before he hung up the phone.

The next morning Spirit turned and found Kimi walking over to him. "Okay, let's go." She smiled brightly, excited to spend time with her daughter and to learn more about her. Spirit nodded and led her to the apartment the two had shared since they became partners. Soul answered the door as he yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair. He stepped back and let them in as Maka came from the bedroom that was once his.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly at them. "Did you eat?" She asked Soul.

"Like I want to hear you puking up your guts 'cause I made food." He scoffed making her roll her eyes. "I'll grab something at the academy. Don't forget your own." He told her as she again rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me, you know-." She abruptly stopped and ran down the small hall to the bathroom and began throwing up. Soul sighed as he followed her to make sure she would be alright.

"I can tell Kid I'll talk to him later, it's not like its real important." He said as he bent, rubbing her back. She winced as she held her side, trying to push away the pain of her still healing wounds and calm her stomach at the same time.

She shook her head. "No, you have to go. It's just the morning sickness, I'll be fine."

"Maka…" He sighed as he gently touched her side, wishing he could heal the injuries for her. She sat up after another moment and he handed her a cloth.

"I'll be okay. Really I will." She gave a small smile.

Soul looked at her a moment. "I won't be long, if you need me to come home call me. I don't care what's going on. Deal?"

Maka nodded. "Deal." He gave a small smirk as she sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I think I'll sit here a minute. tell them I'll be out in a minute?"

"Yeah." He nodded, pushing to his feet. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget."

"I won't." She smiled up at him. "Don't make Kid freak this time okay?"

"No promises." He said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Love you." She smiled making him smirk.

"Love you too." He told her as he shut the door behind him and walked back to her parents. "She's going to sit a minute and she'll be out." He explained. "she also made a deal that she would call if she needed me to come home. Don't let her forget that. I'm sure all the throwing up with those broken ribs aren't going to go over well." He told Spirit. "Call me if it gets too bad."

Spirit nodded, and Soul left. Kimi looked at Spirit. "I'm sure Maka knows when she needs help." She said softly.

"Maka's stubborn especially when it comes to needing help. She rarely asks for it and when she does Soul's the only one she's ever asked. So just watch her. She's good at hiding things." He told her was the bathroom door opened and Maka walked back out to them.

"Sorry. Apparently, the baby doesn't even want to think about food this morning." She said as she placed her hand over the tiny bump. "Soul's always so worried about everything." She shook her head as she walked over to a large bookshelf in the Livingroom. "Soul told me what you wanted to do today." She smiled at her mother. "I think it's great. So where do you want to start?"

"You pick. Show me what you want me to know." Kimi smiled

Maka looked at the albums thinking for a moment. "We'll let's start where you left off." She smiled pulling several albums from the shelves. "Papa, can you grab the next couple, so we don't have to keep going to the shelves?" Spirit nodded and did as he was asked as Maka took a seat on the couch with her mother beside her. "Since you went on your trip around the time we were picking our partners, we'll start there. It seems like it was so long ago." She smiled as she opened one album and began walking her mother through the memories each one held.

Spirit sat to the side watching the two reconnect, gathering the looked at albums and replacing them with new ones as the two worked their way through the years. Maka shared the stories happy and sad as she went. Spirit couldn't help but smile at the two. A vision he never realized he wanted to watch and he knew how happy this made his Maka. Maka had to run to the bathroom and throw up several times each time she came back she moved a little slower and seemed to be in pain, the last time she came back and her face was a bit pale. As she picked up where she left off he slipped into the closest room, shutting the door silently and dialing Soul.

Soul was talking with Kid and Stein about the upcoming meeting with the witches while several other Spartoi listened in, adding their view here and there. Soul felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he pulled it out 'Death Scythe' was listed on the screen. Soul furrowed his brow seeing the contact name.

"Take it." Kid said. "Maka might need something." He told his friend, knowing Maka was injured and experienced the early symptoms of pregnancy.

"What's wrong?" Soul answered.

"You wanted to make sure she called if anything started happening." Spirit said. "She's been throwing up a few times and she seems like she's in pain but won't admit it. And this last time she came back looking pale. I haven't seen her look like that before when she was having morning sickness."

"Yeah, she's not going to let you tell her anything." Soul sighed. "see if you can get her to eat something and just relax. I'm on my way." Soul hung up and walked back over to the tiny group.

"Is she alright?" Kid asked worried for his friend.

"Death scythe said she's getting pale." Soul shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Death scythe and her mom are there, but knowing Maka I should get back." He sighed making Kid nod agreeing and letting Soul leave. Soul turned, anxious to get back to Maka who was probably digging her heels in deep.

"Soul." Stein said making him stop and look over his shoulder at the professor. "I know you're anxious to get to Maka, but there's a couple of things."

"What's up?" Soul asked as he faced the older meister.

"Marie asked me to give you these. It's an herb she used when she was pregnant with Micah, it helped calm her stomach, so she could eat." He handed Soul a little baggy of herbs. "You mix it in tea." Soul nodded. "Also, keep an eye on her injuries, if she's becoming pale it could also be an indication that an internal injury has opened, and watch her for signs of any black blood. We don't know how it worked and transferred to protect you both and we don't know what it did to protect the baby."

"I'll let you know if I see anything." Soul nodded. "Thanks, and thanks for this. I know Maka will really appreciate it. She's getting sick of being sick." He smirked making Stein nod, understanding. Soul turned and made his way back home.

Soul walked in the door and dropped his keys on the kitchen table, looking at the mess of photo albums laying around the Livingroom as Spirit leaned on the counter watching the two as they talked. "She still won't eat." Spirit told him.

"I figured. She doesn't want to end up throwing it back up." Soul said before he walked over to the couch. "You better not expect me to clean this mess up." He said as he stopped at the end of the couch making her glanced around then look at him.

"I'll get it. I didn't realize how much of a mess I made." She said as she looked at the pictures in front of her. It was ones from right after the treaty celebrations. "How was the meeting with Kid? You're home pretty early. What's he planning?"

Soul shrugged as he dropped in the seat next to her. "You know Kid. Rambled on about how everything had to be set up and worked out. He's getting everything set for the meeting here since it's our turn to host. He was going on about appearances and all. He's getting ridiculous."

"Well it's Kid, you know how he is and how he likes things done." She sighed. "It'll work out, always does."

"Yeah, when Black Star drops in and makes things interesting." He chuckled as she glared at him. "Oh, Stein sent this home." He pulled the bag from his pocket and showed it to her. "Miss Marie told him to give it to me to bring home. She said she put it in her tea and it helped with her morning sickness. Stein said it might help you."

"Okay, I hope it does." She said as she scrunched her face. "Really tired of it."

"While you're still running around memory lane there, why don't I make some and when you're all done crying we can get some lunch." He said.

Maka nodded. "I'm not crying."

"Not yet." He smirked. "You cry at the stupid car commercials, there's no way you'll go through the wedding pictures and come out with a dry eye." He challenged her.

"We'll see about that." She said making him grin and kiss her cheek.

"I'm right and you know it." He said before he ran from the Livingroom to avoid a book to the head. As he walked to the kitchen where Spirit still waited he smirked. "I've learned from the best. Maka likes to think she's the only one that can trick people."

"People meaning you?" Spirit smirked making Soul scoff and turn away as he started making the tea for her. "I don't say it enough but thank you for taking care of my daughter." Spirit said making Soul look at him with a raised brow.

"There are so many things…." He shook his head. "Maka's my meister, my partner, I'd take care of her no matter what. She's my wife and she's pregnant with my kid so I basically have no choice, and she'll never let me forget that." He smirked as Spirit stood listening. "Besides, I do love her." He looked at the older death scythe. The two had had their moments, rarely but they did have moments like now when all the masks were down. "I'd do anything to keep her safe and take care of her."

Spirit nodded. "I know you would and I know you love her. That's why I don't push too hard and try to act stupid or whatever." Spirit told him. "We've talked about it before when you and her started dating, we talked about you asking her to marry you, when you actually married her, when you found out you were going to be a father." Spirit gave a small smirk. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for her all these years and helping her when I couldn't. Even now, I can't even take care of making sure she's fed and not in pain but you're right there, leaving meetings with Lord Death and the witches, getting her to eat and working through it all."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"She's not that easy to talk into things. I've just had practice since she was such a pain in the ass when we were younger. So to get her to lay off I had to figure out ways to make her think it was all her idea." He smirked at his Father in law who raised a brow at the confession. Soul pour the tea. "I know how to pick my battles."

"Apparently." Spirit smirked watching Soul take the tea over to Maka.

"Thank you, Soul." She smiled making him smirk and nod before she went back to showing pictures to her mother. "Oh! Soul, can you grab our wedding album for me?"

"I don't want to hear it when you start crying." He said as he handed her the white album.

Maka smiled at him as she took the album from him. "Sit with us."

"Why so you can blubber?" He said. Kimi watched the two before she glanced at the smiling Spirit. She couldn't understand how Spirit and Maka would let Soul be so uncaring to Maka. Soul watched Maka shake her head and grab his hand, pulling him down next to her. He didn't fight it, he didn't mind sitting and wandering down memory lane of his time with Maka. "What did you need this album for, when you're only up to when we got engaged?" He asked, looking at the pictures.

Maka smirked. "Because I want to stay ahead, less we need to get up." She watched him roll his eyes. "Papa, come sit with us. You are the one who took most of these pictures for us." Soul smirked as he remembered when he had planned everything out and had gone to the older death scythe.

"_Yo, death scythe." Soul said as he caught Spirit walking the halls of the academy. "I need to talk to you for a minute." _

_Spirit looked at him a minute noticing how serious Soul was being. "Come on." He said leading Soul to a side Balcony where he would go to have some peace and quiet. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. Soul never came to him so serious unless something was wrong._

"_I wanted to talk to you about something." Soul pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not here for permission."_

"_You want to marry Maka." Spirit said looking at the confused death scythe. "I'm not that stupid and blind I know you love her. I know you don't show a lot of it around people, but I also know you make sure that Maka knows you love her." Soul smirked. "So, you're not asking for permission, then what do you want?"_

_Soul took a breath, as if it was difficult collecting his thoughts and words. "I need some advice. Since our friends either have no idea how any of it works or have big mouths, I figured I'd ask you." He said looking away._

_Spirit smirked and nodded. "Alright." Soul looked at him shocked that the man wasn't freaking out by now. "What do you have so far?"_

"_You're going to help me?" Soul asked shocked._

"_I want my Maka happy." He shrugged. "It seems like you make her happy so why not help."_

_Soul gave a small smirk and nodded, putting a box from his pocket. "I got the ring." He handed it to Spirit to look at. It was a ring with a large diamond in the center encircled with tiny rubies and emeralds. Spirit looked at Soul, this must have taken all his money to buy. "It took a while to save up enough money to get it, but it was worth it." He commented as Spirit nodded._

"_She's going to love it." Spirit said handing it back to Soul. _

"_I don't want to do the same old dinner and give it to her." Soul said. "I don't want to do some corny thing. But I know Maka would want something memorable and all." _

"_Well I would think of something that isn't obvious that it's special. It's not like you go to a fancy dinner all the time so doing that would tell her something's up. She's smart."_

"_You don't have to tell me that." Soul mumbled and sighed, both going quiet as they tried to think of what to do. Soul stood straighter and smirked. "I think I know a way to do it, and to make it so she'll always remember. She's got tons of photo albums piled up in the apartment, so she'll like to have pictures. Can you take pictures without her knowing you're there?"_

_Spirit nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard." He said watching as Soul looked out over the city, thinking._

"_Go to the park, where we usually play basketball, tomorrow. Hide somewhere, I'll get her there about eight." Spirit nodded. "This is going to be so uncool." He sighed._

"_But it's for Maka." Spirit said with a small smile. He knew Soul hated to be uncool and seen doing uncool things, but he also knew that when it came to Maka, Soul was willing to look like a fool for her._

_Soul sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Thanks." Spirit just nodded before soul turned and left the older death scythe to smile. His daughter had found a great man, although he would never openly admit it to Soul, at least not yet. _

"Papa was there at the park and took these pictures. I didn't know he was there until he dropped the pictures off." Maka smiled as she explained to her mother. "Apparently him and Soul set the whole thing up." Maka glanced at Soul as he just smirked, looking down at the pictures laid out carefully on the page. "Soul and I had our normal night out. We went to dinner and all and then on the way home his bike broke down, or so he said." She looked at him.

"My finger slipped and hit a button." He shrugged making her smirk at him as she looked back at the pictures of Soul pushing the bike into the park with her beside him, smiling at him. Another picture was of him standing facing Maka, talking to her as his bike sat on the kickstand behind him. Maka and him held hands walking over towards the benches. Soul pulled something from his pocket as Maka's back was turned. Another was Soul kneeling as Maka turned to face him. Soul was holding the ring up as Maka looked at him shocked.

"I never suspected anything like this." Maka smiled. "I can usually see Soul planning things miles away." She gave Soul a loving looked as he smirked at her. "But I never expected this."

"And that's when you started crying." He said pointing to another picture. Maka had a huge smile on her face and one hand reaching up to wipe her tears.

"It was one of the sweetest moments." Maka told her mother with a bright smile as she tried to hide her tears from Soul. "I said yes."

"And then tackled me." Soul added looking another several pictures where Maka lunged forward and then one with them flat on the ground. "Almost knocked me out."

"You've got a think skull, you were fine." Maka laughed making him smirk. He loved listening to her laugh. It always brought a smile to his face. "We told our friends the next day. I made sure to leave out the uncool parts." She smiled at Soul who smirked. "Can't have people thinking the awesome Mr. death scythe Soul could be so uncool."

"Didn't really matter since that went out the window at the wedding." He smirked.

Maka smiled as she flipped through several more pages of pictures. "It took us almost a year to plan the wedding. We wanted to wait until I was nineteen before we got married. It gave us some time to work for the academy, establishing ourselves with work and all and saving up." Maka smiled. "I was able to become a teacher at the academy and Soul started working up there as a death scythe and helping out with teaching the weapons. So we were able to save up enough for an amazing wedding."

"And then decided not to have the wedding the world expected of the famous meister and weapon or for the world-renowned pianist." Spirit smirked making Maka give a small smile as Soul rolled his eyes and groaned.

"World famous pianist?" Kimi raised a brow.

Maka nodded. "Soul is from the famous musician family. His brother is Wes Evens, his father played the viola and then became a conductor, and his mother wrote music and played the flute." She glanced at Soul, as if asking permission to explain why he was here in the academy and not on tour as a member of the Evans family. Soul gave a little nod and she looked back to her mother. "When Soul found out he had weapon blood he came to the academy. His parents weren't happy about it but his brother and grandmother talked them into letting him come."

"I changed my name while I was here, since I didn't want to have people running at me." Soul said. "I never liked that life, I wasn't meant to sit at fancy parties and play politics."

"And yet you ended up as an advisor to Lord Death in the politics of the DWMA and the witches." Spirit smirked.

"It's different than the musical life." Soul told him.

"So you play the piano?" Kimi asked. "And you changed your name, but wont people still recognize you?"

"Not really. The people here are more interested in the work we do so they don't recognize me. Besides I haven't done a concert publicly since I was a little kid so no one really remembers. There's only a few people who know how I'm related to them. After I changed my name back is when people realized I was related to them, but no one really cared how." Soul shrugged. "It's about the only place I can be recognized but treated like everyone else."

"So you changed your name back?" Kimi watched him nod.

"After the treaty was signed." Maka said. "He didn't even tell anyone." She looked at him with a small smile.

"What about the piano?" Kimi wondered.

Soul shrugged. "I don't really play that much, and the only one I do play for is Maka." He glanced at her. "And it's become part of our abilities when we're fighting."

Kimi looked a little confused. "I told you how Soul got infected with the black blood and how we can use it to protect us and fight." Maka told her mother who nodded. "Well one move, we used it against the Kishin and were able to match enough to get into him and find Crona. It was also because of Soul's music that we could get back out before Crona sealed the Kishin. We don't use it often because we really don't need to use that much force against the souls we need to collect."

Soul leaned forwards as Maka shut the album on her lap. He replaced it with the white one from their wedding. "Here." He said making her smile.

Maka smiled and opened the album. "This was our wedding." She told her mother. "We decided to save the money we had and only use a portion. We had our friends and some family there. Kid officiated for us." She said as she flipped the pages pointing each moment out to her mother.

"Tsubaki was in charge of keeping Black Star in line." Soul smirked as they saw a picture of Tsubaki scolding Black Star.

"He can be a little obnoxious sometimes." Maka smiled. "But he was really good at the wedding. He was glad to be the best man."

"It got him enough attention that he would calm down." Soul smirked.

Maka flipped through the pictures of them getting ready, Tsubaki and Liz helping her with her dress Marie smiling brightly as she was helping with the jewelry and making sure things were in place and set. Soul grinning at Black Star telling a story. Spirit talking to Soul who stood with his hands in his pockets listening. Soul was standing in front of Liz as she fixed his tie and Tsubaki did the same in another picture for Black Star, making sure he was presentable. Another picture of when Spirit first saw Maka standing in her dress and when he hugged her as she tried not to cry and mess up her makeup. Soul looked at Maka, noticing she was tearing up as she looked through one of the best moments of their entire lives. Maka flipped the page to when she was walking beside Spirit, down the isle towards where Soul and the others stood waiting. Soul had a small smirk on his face as she reached him. Spirit shook his hand and Soul walked up to stand in front of Kid with Maka at his side, hand in hand.

More pictures of Kid talking as Maka and Soul looked at each other and him. Maka smiling as she seemed roll her eyes. Black Star stepping up right behind Soul then Soul and Maka laughing as Black Star was stepping back and Kid was looking at him. More pictures of the wedding party standing and listening to Kid. Soul slid the ring on Maka's hand and then Maka sliding the ring onto Soul's hand. Them kissing then walking down the aisle, followed by their friends.

"It looks like it was a wonderful ceremony." Kimi smiled as she blinked back tears looking over the pictures.

Maka nodded. "It was perfect." She said wiping her tears away as Soul kissed her temple. "All our friends and family. Just surrounded by people who love us. That's all we needed. I didn't need the whole world watching, they didn't know us, only that we were part of the group who saved them." She flipped to pictures of the reception. "One of the best days of my life." She smiled and leaned into Soul wiping the tears from her face. "It was so much fun, Kid ended up having to cancel classes that Monday."

"It looks like it was. You and your dress are so beautiful." Kimi said as she caught a tear and wiped it away. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there on your special day." She said making Maka shake her head.

"No, Mama, it's okay. I know you were doing important work. I couldn't ask you to stop saving people around the world because I was getting married. I would have loved it if you were there, but I know you couldn't be there, but at least I can show you pictures and tell you all about it." She smiled brightly as a few tears fell from her own eyes. Both missed the look Spirit and Soul shared, both knowing how much Maka had always wanted her mother with her but was so understanding.

"You look beautiful and happy." She said as they looked back at the pictures as they flipped through into the professional ones of the entire wedding party, the bridal side then the groom side, Spirit and Maka, Maka and Soul, and all the happy moments in between with their friends around them.

"We've been working and doing a lot of missions since then. Nothing really happening." She said as she shut the album after showing her mother all the pictures or everyone having fun at the reception, even pictures of Spirit dancing with Maka and Marie before he stood with the other teachers. Not one picture of him being a womanizer. "We took two weeks and traveled around for our honeymoon but It's been mostly work and missions since then, with the usual celebrations and all."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Kimi asked.

Maka's smile grew brighter at the mention of their new addition that was still growing. "We found out when we got back from a mission. We were cut up a bit and then I started getting sick, of course Soul started to get worried." She looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "So I went to see the doctor to shut him up and that's when they told me."

"And then she refused to tell me what was going on, when she came home." Soul said as she smiled.

"I didn't know how to tell him." Maka said with a small smile. "I was still a little shocked about it, how was I supposed to tell him? So after a little while I finally told him. Another one of the best days ever." She smiled and looked back at Soul who gave a small smirk.

"Why are you still doing missions?" Kimi asked.

"Because Maka's stubborn." Soul said only to get elbowed in the side as she glared at him.

Maka looked back at her mother. "Right now we're able to still fight. We use the black blood a little more than we used to. After this last mission we've decided to take a break. We'll help if we're needed, at least until I can't move around well, but we're going to try to take a back seat on missions until after the baby's born." She looked at Soul.

"You are?" Spirit asked looking surprised.

Soul nodded. "We talked about it last night. It was too close a call this time. It's only luck that the Black blood kept us from dying and that it protected the baby. We don't want to take the chance that one of the souls get a lucky hit." Soul explained as Maka leaned into his side a little more. "Alright." He looked back at Maka. "You promised lunch when you were done."

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I need to go change real quick." She said letting him take the album from her lap. She went to the bedroom to change and grab his old jacket that she had come to wear now, while Soul started putting some of the albums back on the shelves.

"You've taken good care of my daughter." Kimi said as she walked over handing him several more albums.

Soul nodded and looked at her. "Not like I had a choice." Soul shrugged. "A weapon takes care of his meister." He slid a few albums onto the shelf. "And when I fell in love with her it was done. I really didn't have a choice. I would take care of her and die for her without even a thought." He took another couple albums from her. "We've been through a lot as partners, survived more than a lot of other partners could. Whether she loved me back or not, I would have continued taking care of her."

"Even if it destroyed you?" Kimi asked.

Soul smirked. "It could destroy me at any moment and I'd still make sure she was safe and happy." He looked at her as she seemed to size him up. "I know what happened." He glanced at Spirit who had taken a seat.

"Maka told him when they became partners." Spirit said looking serious.

"I always promised Maka that she could always rely on me and trust me. I never broke that promise no matter what went on and I never will. Even when she's a pain in the ass and is stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Maka asked as she walked back from the room with her hands on her hips. Soul smirked at her as she shook her head and sighed. "I thought you promised me lunch."

Soul chuckled and nodded. "Let's go." He said as he led them out of the apartment to head for lunch. The first time Maka had both her parents with her, being civil since she was a small child. Soul smirked when she grabbed his hand and smiled. Her family was home and growing.


End file.
